Spring Circus (AKA, the greatest circus yet!)
by cdbazemore98
Summary: When Maggie is unable to attend her favorite circus due to the road trip, Willow and the others take it upon themselves to create the best super dee duper singer circus ever!
1. Chapter 1

**HI!**

**MC: Greetings everyone!**

**It's time for yet another crossover story! Well, spring has come upon us once again.**

**MC: Yep! And it's the reason why were doing this.**

**Correct, for the circus is coming soon in my area. The Ringling Bros Circus AKA, the Greatest Show On Earth!**

**MC: She's right. And that's the other reason why were working this story, cause she was inspired upon that circus.**

**Not to mention I was also inspired by the Barney Home Video, 'Barney's Super Singing Circus'... don't judge me.**

**MC: Right..**

**Besides, I also wanted to do something to honor the Ringling Bros elephants, who will sadly be removed from the act by 2018... thanks a lot, PETA! And every other person who's against using animals in the circus. I know you mean well but... geez!**

**MC: What she said.**

**So, without further to do, here's Spring Circus (AKA, The Greatest Spring Show On Earth!)**

**MC: Showtime for the masses!**

**Disclaimer:... You know how it goes.**

Chapter 1: Perfect planning

It was a beautiful spring day on Earth. The sun is out, the flowers are blooming, and our favorite pirates, princesses and prince, sorceress, and all star were sitting in a meadow, having a nice picnic. And the all star couldn't help but breath in the nice air as he sighed with relaxation, "It sure is a fine day to go on a picnic." He said.

The sorceress couldn't help but agree, "It sure is... I hope Maggie will get here soon before all the food is gone."

As she mentioned her name, Jake could see a figure of a young person walking towards them. That's when he said, "Yo ho! Maggie ahoy!"

And he was right as Maggie slowly walked towards the group as they greeted her. "Hi Maggie!" Everyone greeted her in unison. The almost eleven year old girl sighed as she waved back, "Hi, guys." She greeted half heartedly.

Immediately, Willow could tell from the tone of her voice that something was wrong, "Mags... is something wrong?" She asked softly.

Maggie looked like she was about to cry as she explained, "Well, I won't be going to the circus that's in town this weekend. My family will be going on a road trip that day..."

Uh oh!

Willow then frowned as she hugged her friend, "Oh, I'm so sorry, Maggie."

Maggies hugs Willow back as she began to sob a little. That's when Shawn spoke up. "Well Maggie, how come you didn't you suggest your family about going to the Circus first before the road trip?"

"Because the road trip had already been planned before I told my mom about the circus. We leave for Baltimore first thing in the morning."

"Oh dang.."

"Aw, I'm sure you'll make it to the circus next year." Peter assured her.

Maggie frowned even deeper, "But I've never missed the circus in my life, and I don't wanna break that streak yet."

Okay, now this sounded like a big problem. Then Maggie said, "I guess I'll just miss it this year..."

Willow then thought about this, and as fate would have it. A brilliant idea manages to form within her mind. "Maybe you don't have to miss it after all."

Maggie was a little confused, as Willow explained, "Think about it, Maggie. I'm a sorceress. I can make almost anything happen. And I believe that I can make a super dee duper amazing circus happen right here!"

She couldn't believe what she was hearing, as she began to smile, "That sounds like an awesome idea!"

The others agreed, well all except for Shawn K. "Well, I'm not so sure about that."

"Me neither." Amber added, "How will it work?"

Willow smiled as she held up her wand, "With just a little magic, of course. But first, we need to plan it out."

And so, the planning out began.

Starting with... "Okay. Now we know every circus... needs a ring master."

Now who would end up being the ring master?

Everybody started to think, until Sofia spoke up, "I think a ringmaster should be someone who has a lot of spirit and is very upbeat, not to mention silly at times." For some reason, those words seemed to match a certain someone within the group perfectly. Everyone smiled as they looked at Shawn. "Uh.. Why are you all looking at me like that?" He asked them.

"I think we've found our ringmaster..." Willow spoke up with a smirk.

Minutes later, Shawn was dressed in a ring master's outfit, with a blue coat and top hat in tow. "Oh come on you guys, do I really have to be the ring master?"

"Come on, Shawn! You're perfect for the part!" Jake told him.

"But-" Before he could even get his sentence in, Peter shushed him. "No buts! You're the ringmaster, and that's finale!"

All Shawn did was just frown in defeat, "Come on, Shawn. Why wouldn't you wanna be the ringmaster?" Willow asked.

"Well-" But once again, he was cut off by Peter, "It doesn't matter. You're the ringmaster, so be it."

Just then, Willow spoke up again, "Anyways, now we've gotta think of what acts to put in the show..."

Maggie spoke up with a smile, "What about elephants? I love elephants!" That gave Willow another idea for an act to use in the show, "Grand idea, Maggie!" Later, now that everyone had the plans, it was now time to set up the circus tent. So with the use of some pixie dust and a magic spell, a huge tent was made.

As the gang worked on the tent, little did they know was that they were being watched... by a certain villain. He chuckled to himself as he said this... "So, it seems like you're planning a circus?"

He then noticed the gang walked into the tent. He smirked as he began to follow them. "This I got to see for myself."

**This is getting good so far.**

**MC: It sure is.**

**But I wonder who that villain is that's spying on them.**

**MC: I think I have a good guess in mind.**

**Well, we'll find out next chapter. Until then, I'll see you guys later. And don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2: Practicing

**What's up, peeps? (Groans): God, my stomach hurts!**

**MC: Sounds like someone has a stomach ache.**

**Yeah... I'm not sure if I can do most of this chapter.**

**MC: Aw don't worry Nellie, you can be able to do it. Just don't let it bother you so much.**

**Okay, I guess. Would you like to complete the authors note?**

**MC: Sure. Now just for a heads up, me and Nellie only own our OC's. That is all!**

Chapter 2: Practicing

The tent was all set up, and so was everything else for the circus. "My oh my! What a wonderful way to set up a circus!" Willow said. "But now we need the animals. We must treat the animals with proper care, though."

That's when Sofia had a great idea, "I know. Maybe Darrell can communicate to some animals that are willing to perform."

Willow smiled, 'Splendid idea!"

So with the plan in effect, soon, animals had arrived at the tent, including ten elephants. Maggie was amazed, "Wow! This is so amazing!" And it was all thanks to good ol' Darrell.

"Yo ho! Now that we've gotten everything set up. Let's get practicing for the show!" Jake spoke up.

So throughout the rest of the day, everyone began to practice various acts for the show. For instance, Shawn was busy trying make his speeches as a ringmaster. Though he still felt very uncomfortable with this. That's when Peter walked in, "So how's our ringmaster?" He asked.

"Not so good.."

Peter frowned. "Shawn! What is your problem? What's wrong with being a ringmaster?"

Shawn just sighed, "I really don't want to talk about it. It's personal.."

"C'mon! You can tell me. I'm your friend... and I promise I won't tell anybody if it's embarrassing."

"Oh yeah right.. Remember the last time you said that?!" Shawn reminded Peter, that'a when he realized Shawn was right as he did indeed remember the last time he said that, "Oh yeah, sorry... but, I'm sure you'll make a great ringmaster!"

Shawn sighed yet again as he looked at himself in the mirror. To him, he felt that he looked rather ridiculous...

Meanwhile with the royals, right now they were in the dressing room, as Amber looked through various dresses. "Wow. There are so many great outfits, but I don't know which ones to wear."

As for James, he already picked out one thing, and so did Sofia, "It can't be that hard to choose, Amber..."

Sofia had a point there, but when it comes to Amber choosing an outfit. It takes quite a long time!

Meanwhile with the pirate crew, they making advertisements for the circus. But as they did though, they were suddenly met with a very certain villain when they heard a very familiar voice.

"Well ahoy there meal tickets."

The pirate crew gasped when they heard that voice, when they turned around and screamed at what they saw. It was Count Drake himself! Jake glared as he stood up, "Count Drake... what are you doing here?"

Instead of just answering his question, Drake just took the flyer the crew was making and read it. "So I see you're setting up a Circus?!" He asked. Izzy raised an eyebrow, "Yes... why do you care?"

Suddenly, Drake ripped up the flyer and smirked down at the pirate crew, licking his lips as he said this. "I think I just showed you my reason."

That's when Willow walked out to see the crew, "So how's the flyings com- Drake? Why are you here?"

Drake turns and notices Willow as he smirked. "Ah Princess Willow, you're just in time to watch me show your pirate friends a simple tactic they could use in the circus act." With his dark magic, he ends up creating a dark and evil looking clown car as Drake shoves Jake, Izzy, and Cubby inside it.

Willow gasped in shock, "What are you doing?"

"Going to give these kids the ride of their lives, and if you're thinking about making this go away. Then I'm afraid you're out of luck, since this is a special one where only I can make it disappear." Drake said.

However Willow didn't believe that at first as she used her magic to strike the car, but it didn't disappear at all. Drake was right! "Now what did I tell you?!" He gloated towards her. Meanwhile, from inside the locked up clown car.

Jake tried to use his sword to try and get out of the car. But it was just no use, the dark magic was just far too strong. Not even Jake's sword could overpower it, as well as pixie dust. That's when Jake said to his crew, "Mateys, it looks like we're trapped here..."

Back outside, "Now tell me Willow. Why are you and your foolish friends putting on a circus for?" Draked asked the princess.

Willow frowned, "Frankly, I don't believe that is any of your business." She simply told him.

"Well, actually it is." Drake said as he gives the clown car a good bump as it starts up.

"No... it's not..." Willow said, now getting concerned.

Suddenly, the clown car began to speed off. With the pirate crew inside. "I'm quite certain you have a fair reason for doing this, now I suggest telling me right now."

Willow gasped as she pushed aside Drake and ran after the car, "Forget it!"

Meanwhile with Maggie, she was with the elephants, trying to get them to do tricks. She then holds out a peanut as she tells them, "Okay, you all get a peanut if you guys can do a back flip."

Upon hearing that, the Elephants soon walked themselves into a position to prepare their trick. But suddenly, they all just fell over. Maggie frowned, "Oh come on, guys. Just one backflip."

They tried to get back on their feet, but ended up rolling over.

Maggie facepalmed, "Good grief..."

Back with Peter, he was making cartoon invitations with Shawn.

"Okay, so who have you got on your list, Shawn?"

Shawn didn't hear him however, considering he stills feels very embarrassed about being the ringleader. Peter sighed and rolled his eyes, "Okay... well, I've got Ash Ketchum, The Eds, Spongebob, Patrick, Goku, Lady Radia-"

He suddenly paused and was interrupted for when Shawn heard Radia's name, "Wait! Radia is coming to the circus?!"

Peter nodded, "Of course! I sure she would love to see her boyfriend as a ringmaster-"

Shawn then grabbed Peter by the neck and began to strangle him and rant at him. "Have you lost your mind man?! Radia is the last person I would want to be here, especially looking like this."

"Oh come on! Radia loves you no matter what you do!"

"I know, but if she saw me in this outfit. My dignity will be diminished."

"No it won't! You look great in that outfit! It's just a top hat and blue suit! What's wrong with that?"

Before Shawn could even answer, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

BWAM!

The room filled with smoke, from the tailpipe of a clown car as Shawn K. and Peter were coughing like crazy. "What the heck is going on?!" The car suddenly began to drive around the room like crazy, minutes later. The smoke began to clear as the car was completely out of sight, but tire tracks were all over the room.

Both Peter and Shawn were shocked, "That was.. weird." Was all Shawn said, as Willow came in.

"Did you see a car come by?" She asked.

All Peter and Shawn did was point to their left.

"Thank you! Oh, it's Drake again!"

"DRAKE!"

"Yes..."

The boys groaned. "I thought we were done with that villain?!" Shawn said.

"Villains never give up... but we've gotta save Jake and his crew. They're trapped in that car!"

Hearing that made Peter angry, as he protested, "That jerk! We've gotta save them!"

Meanwhile back with Maggie, she was still having trouble with the Elephants, "Guys, if all of you can't do a backflip, then at least one of you can." She told them. Just then, she was greeted by a very special friend. "Hi, Maggie."

Maggie turned to see Darrell walking towards her, much to her delight, "What brings you here?" She asked him.

"Just thought I'd drop by and see how things are going." Darrell replied with a smile.

"Not too great! I can't get the elephants to do a backflip for the show."

At the mention at that, Darrell couldn't help but chuckle as he stroke one of the elephants trunks. "Well I can't say I blame ya, this is a very hard trick to master so soon."

"Yeah. You're really good with animals. Do you have any advice for me?"

Darrell stood there for a moment and starts to think. "Well.." But as he was about to tell her, Amber walked up to them, holding two dresses. "I need your help, Maggie. Which dress should I wear for the show. The blue one, or the pink one."

Maggie thought for a few seconds before answering, "How about the blue one. It goes with your hair."

Amber smiled as she tossed the pink dress aside, "You're right. Thanks." Just then, Maggie noticed a little yellow creature running towards her. Could it be? "Hey, It's Pikachu!"

The said Pokemon smiled as he jumped into Maggie's arms. "Now where did that come from?" Darrell wondered.

But if Pikachu was there, and that means... "Hey guys!"

The two turned to see a boy running up to them, "Ash!"

Indeed it was Ash Ketchum himself as he smiled. "Pika pi!" Pikachu squeaked as he jumped on his friends shoulders. "Well, if it isn't the Pokemon master himself." Darrell spoke with a grin. "Yeah, sorry about that. We wanted to check out the Circus and Pikachu sort of wondered off." Ash responded, giving Pikachu a look.

"Hey, it's all good." Maggie told him. "We were just setting up and practicing. You wanna help? Maybe you can get these elephants to do a back flip. Ash looked over at the elephants and smiled a little, "Sure. I don't see why not."

But before Ash could do anything...

'BEEP, BEEP!'

Suddenly, speeding in was the same clown car from before as it rapidly passes through Ash, Maggie, and Darrell at lightning speed. "Whoa! Look at how fast that car is going!" Darrell said as it started to circle around the ring.

"We gotta stop it! It's scaring the elephants." Maggie exclaimed as the elephants were indeed trumpeting in fear.

Ash thought about this, but then had an idea as he looked at Pikachu. "Pikachu, thunderbolt time." Ash told his pokemon as it powers up and shoots a bolt of lightning, striking the car. But to Pikachu and Ash's shock, it had no effect whatsoever.

But then, the car started to slow down... and then exploded into nothing. In it's place where Jake, Izzy, and Cubby sitting on the floor in a daze. "YES!" Ash cheered, as Pikachu cheered as well.

"Alright!" Maggie also cheered.

That's when Willow, Peter, and Shawn K. came into the tent. "Alright, where's that evil clown car of chaos?" Shawn asked.

"Destroyed it." Darrell responded.

"All thanks to Ash!" Maggie asked.

Willow smiled as she walked towards them, "Really! Oh thank you, Ash!" She then gave Ash a kiss on the cheek. As for the Never Land Pirates, they were still very dizzy as Jake tried to stand up. "Yeah... thanks, Ash."

"Hey, no one messes with my friends." Ash replied.

That's when Drake appeared in front of everybody, looking rather impressed. "Well now, you somehow managed to save your friends. Very impressive." Ash glared as he walked up to the villain. "Hold on, were you the one that did this?" He asked.

Drake smirked as he nodded, "That's right."

That's when Willow stepped forward, "Drake. I think you should leave."

"But I'm just getting started." Drake said as he snapped his fingers and disappeared, and then reappeared in the seats of the tent. Much to everyone's surprised, he explained what he was doing, "You won't see me much, but one things for certain. Your circus will never be able to live up to it's hype when I'm through with it."

Willow then took a few steps back, but then Shawn walked up to Drake. But then, POOF! Drake had vanished without a trace.

"Why do I get the feeling this circus won't be the best one?" Maggie asked.

"Don't worry, Mags. The show will go on!" Willow told her.

"Yeah. We won't let him ruin the fun. Even if he did create that evil clown car." Shawn said.

Speaking of which, that's when Jake spoke up as he had an idea regarding that, "Perhaps we could think of a good clown act for the show." Willow then smiled at that idea, "I like it."

"Me too!" Maggie added.

But what surprised them suddenly was when Jake suggested about one of the acts with the use of a clown car of their own. Guessing what transpired earlier gave Jake inspiration.

And so with that, the gang continued to get ready for the show. However Maggie still had trouble with having the elephant's perform a backflip. But she refused to give up with doing what she was doing.

And if she wanted to have a good circus, then she was going to have a good one.

**Wow...**

**MC: Drake's already on the move.**

**But here's the thing, though. Drake is NOT the main villain of this story this time. **

**MC: He isn't?**

**Nope. The villain of this story is someone else we know. Something who will try to sabotage the show.**

**MC: Oh my. It could be anybody.**

**You're right. So, I guess we'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you. **


	3. Chapter 3: Where's our ringmaster?

**Hiya, folks!**

**MC: Hola!**

**It's time for yet another awesome chapter of Spring Circus. This is where the show officially begins.**

**MC: Yeah, but I was still curious. What sort of idea do you suppose Jake had in mind regarding a clown car thing?**

**Oh you'll see... you'll see... so would you like to do the disclaimer this time?**

**MC: Sure. Just a reminder readers, me and Nellie only own our OCs. That is all!**

Chapter 3: The show begins

Soon, that night, the tent began to fill with people in the area. Including cartoon characters. Among those were Ed, Edd, and Eddy who entered the tent and walked to their seats. "My, what a delightful setup. This should be quite the show." Double D said.

Ed clapped with happiness, but Eddy was less impressed about this, Meanwhile backstage however, everybody was getting ready. "Wow, it's already a full house..." Sofia noted while peeking behind the curtain.

But where were the Never Land pirates? They were also backstage preparing. As for Shawn K., he frowned when he saw Radia in the tent. He really didn't want her laughing at him, then at the last possible second. "I can't do this.." He said to himself as he ditches the ringmaster hat and walks off. That's when he walked by the Never Land Pirates as Jake was currently working on setting up the lights.

"Hey Shawn. Where are you going?" He asked the all star.

"I'm leaving.."

This surprised Jake, Izzy, and Cubby greatly, "WHAT?!"

"But why?" Izzy asked.

"Cause there is no way I am going to go out there in front of all those toons and get laughed at. There's just no way!" Shawn explained.

"Why would people laugh at you?" Cubby asked.

"Have you even noticed what I'm wearing, I look ridiculous!" Shawn told them, "An all star like me doesn't deserve to be treated like this."

"Shawn, nobody is gonna laugh at you unless you tell a funny joke or do something funny. But that's part of who you are. A very funny person." Jake told him. But Shawn didn't care, as he just walks off.

"But if you're not the ring master, then who will be?" Jake asked.

Just as he asked that, Shawn turned towards him with an even deeper frown, "You figure it out! I'm leaving!"

With that, Shawn walks out the curtain, and leaves the Circus. Meanwhile, we see Izzy and Cubby following up with Jake's orders as they are working on a clown car they found and were trying to get it to work in time for the show. As for Maggie, while the elephants were getting prepped up, she decided to visit Izzy and Cubby a little and see how they're doing.

"So how's it coming?" She asked.

"It's coming along fine. This is going to be the best act..." Izzy replied as Cubby nodded.

Maggie smiled as she looked behind the curtain, "Wow... a lot of people are here. This is gonna be a great act!"

Back with Izzy, she soon finished tinkering with the engine. Now they just needed to test it as she turns to Cubby and tells him, "Okay, let's test it now." Maggie watched as they tested the engine as she looked around, "Say, where's Shawn K.? Shouldn't he be getting ready?"

The moment she mentioned his name, the two frowned. "Uh... I don't think he's gonna do this..."

Maggie was shocked to hear this, "But why? Everyone will be waiting!"

That's when Peter walked in, having heard the conversation. And boy, not only was he shocked, but down right angry as well. Willow soon also walked in, "What's going on?" She asked.

Peter replied and angrily said, "Stupid Shawn is chickening out of the circus!"

"That's not good. We need a ring master..."

"Exactly!"

But then, he suddenly remembered something Shawn told him regarding the matter from earlier on. That's when Peter said, "Hold on, didn't he mention something involving about not wanting to be laughed at by Radia?!"

"Radia? Why would she laugh at him?" Willow asked.

"I don't know."

"Well, we had better find him before the show starts, which is in thirty minutes!"

Unfortunately as they did, they noticed that he was nowhere in sight. Where could he be? Well wherever he was, it was too late to find him now. The show was about to start in two minutes.

"Now what will we do?" Willow asked. "We don't have a ringmaster..."

This was a very bad situation for everyone... When suddenly, "I know what happened to Shawn K." Everyone looked over and to their shock and surprise, they see Blake standing by the open curtain of the tent.

"Blake!" Jake growled, as he held out his destiny sword. "What did you do with our friend?! And more importantly, why are you here?!"

"Relax! I heard you guys were having a Circus so I dropped in to check out what's going on." Blake started to explain. "But as I came close to the tent, I saw your little buddy Shawn K. get sent into a bag and hijacked and are heading down somewhere south of here."

Shawn K. was kidnapped?! Everyone was shocked to hear that, but Jake was a little suspicious. "Hold on, how do we know if your not behind all this?" Blake sighed with frustration as he then replied, "I just told you! As I was coming up to the tent I saw Shawn K. get kidnapped by someone other than me!"

Jake still wasn't sure, but for now he decided to take his word for it. Cause it looked like the others were extremely worried now for the all star, just then Peter spoke up. "Okay look, the Circus is about to start and we need some of us here to keep the show going. But we also need to save Shawn K. So I suggest we all split into two groups, with one group hosting the Circus for the audience, the other half goes out to find and save Shawn."

Everyone agreed to that idea, and proceed with it. With Peter, Jake, Sofia, and Willow going out to save Shawn, while the others stay behind to put on the show for the toons, who right now are patiently waiting for the show to start.

"Any idea of when the show is suppose to start?" Gumball asked.

"Not sure kiddo." Dr. Eggman, who was sitting next to Gumball replied.

"Well whenever it starts, let's just hope it's my money's worth." Eddy said. "Cause if I end up getting dragged here for nothing, I'm getting a refund."

"Eddy.. Manners." Double D told Eddy.

"I just can't wait to see my boyfriend Shawn K. be the best ringmaster he can be." Radia spoke. Meanwhile, the others were outside in the city, looking for Shawn. Willow then took out her wand, "I believe I know a spell to help us find Shawn."

With that, she held up her wand, "With the circus about to start, we're in trouble, so find our ringmaster on the double!"

And then, a vision then showed where Shawn K. was. In fact, he wasn't where Blake said he was. But he was very close to them, sitting by a tree. Willow smiled, "There he is..."

And seeing this vision caused Jake to now grow even more suspicious than before, "Wait... Shawn is just fine. He's not being shipped off to the south... Blake tricked us!"

"I should have guessed."

"Well, the good thing is, that's he's okay. Now let's go get him." Willow told them.

With that, the gang then walked up to him, as he noticed. "Oh, hi guys."

"Shawn! What the heck are you doing out here?!" Peter asked angrily. "The show is about to start and we NEED the ringmaster!"

"I already made up my mind, I'm not going through with it." Shawn argued.

"But, Shawn. You'll be a great ringmaster." Willow told him.

"No, I'll get laughed at because of how ridiculous I look!"

"You're not going to get laughed at." Jake spoke up. "You're gonna get cheered on for being the best ring master you can possibly be."

"Sure you may do some silly things, but that's one of the things we like about you." Sofia added. "You're funny, silly, and hilarious."

"Think about Radia..." Willow spoke again. "She would not only laugh... she would be proud of you... or this accomplishment..."

Shawn thought this over, but all he did was just frown and sigh. "Guys I appreciate your compliments, but I've already made up my mind. I won't go through with being the ringmaster, I'm only use to this kind of stuff on TV or Game Shows. But not in real life..." With that, he slowly starts to walk off.

But Willow stopped him, "Shawn, wait. You have to do this. I'd hate to force you into doing something you're not fond of, but the only reason we want you to do this is because you're perfect for it. A ringmaster has humor, funny tactics, and a smart personality. TThat's something you also have. And another thing, is that a ringmaster never gives up, no matter what goes wrong. That's something you also have as well. Because listen..."

That's when the princess began to sing.

**It's okay to be afraid**

**Of something never done before in your life**

**But we know that you can do it**

**And so does your future wife...**

Willow was referring to Radia when she mentioned future wife. As Willow continued,

**I know it will be hard**

**But you perfect for the part**

**So trust me when I tell you that **

**Once you put that top hat...**

**You're going to be the best can**

**People will cheer for you and then**

**You'll get a standing ovation.**

**Especially from the Tooniverse nation**

**But what matters is that you do your best.**

**Even if you mess up... you've past the test...**

Shawn started to think about Radia now, and thought about how happy she would be to see him as a ringmaster...

"Being a ringmaster is like being a host of a game show." Jake told him. The Cartoon All Star suddenly realized that Jake had a point, being a ringmaster is like being a game show host. "Yeah. So you're basically hosting the circus!" Sofia added.

Now it all made sense to him. In fact, it made so much sense, that he smiled and started to sing as well,

**But what matters is that I do my best.**

**Even if I mess up... I've past the test...**

Willow smiled, "That's right..."

"Okay guys, you've convinced me. I'll do it." Shawn declared.

The others cheered, "Yo ho, mateys. Now, let's get this show on the road!" Jake said.

Back at the show, Maggie was showing off one of the elephants as he was painting a picture. "You see, Arthur is an amazing artist. Get it, Art-hur. Artist?"

Most of the young children were amused by this pre-show. However, some of the toons were rather bored, especially Eddy. "This is so boring."

"Now, Eddy. It's only the beginning." Double D told him. Indeed it was only the beginning as the lights began to dim and a voice began to make announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the Spring Circus!"

Everybody started to clap and cheer as the voice continued, "So stand back, relax, and prepare yourselves to watch and have the most fun you'll ever have!" And so with that, the show began, as a marching band filled the ring! As this went on, Blake watched in secret and chuckled darkly to himself.

"Boy, if only they knew what I had in store."

**Uh oh...**

**MC: I think I'm starting to get an idea of who that other villain in this story is.**

**Yep. So it looks like the show is getting off to a good start.**

**MC: Yep.**

**And on another good side, today is a very special day!**

**MC: Really? **

**Well, duh! It is your birthday.**

**MC: Oh yeah, that's right. Thanks Nellie!**

**You're welcome! So show your birthday wishes in your review please. And we shall see you guys later.**

**MC: Bye everyone.**


End file.
